Crimson
by rogueicephoenix
Summary: [Completed] A set of poems. The murder of a friend is painful, but what if you are the killer?
1. The Deed: Just Another Kill

DISCLAIMER: Don't own YYH. The closest I'll get is the DVD's, sadly enough. Oh, and Hiei and Kurama plushies.

**_Crimson_**

**_rogueicephoenix_****__**

**_9/7/04_****__**

**The Deed:**

**Just Another Kill**

It's just another kill.

Nothing special.

Nothing

To be proud of.

It's just another kill.

As blood soaks

My katana,

That's

What I tell myself.

It's just another kill.

But

No.

It's not.

It's not just

"Another kill."

Grief

And realization

And...

Remorse.

I've never...

_...It's just..._

No it's not.

_...Another..._

Stop!

_...Kill..._

What have I done?

* * *

_Notes: I know! I went off-track AGAIN. I'm supposed to be concentrating on YSUtS! but I get so sidetracked sometimes, first with Promise Me Forever, and now with this! And, okay, I know, this is a pretty over-used title, but bear with me. Now for those of you who couldn't figure out who this was 'written by', you need to seriously rethink your status as a YYH fan. I realize that poetry can be über confusing sometimes, and I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late, but come on, people. 'Kay, you can flame me now. Review. Criticize. Whatever._


	2. Contemplation of the Deed: Crimson

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. Wish I did.

**Contemplation of the Deed:**

**Crimson**

It's like the depths

Of my soul.

It's like the color

Of sins.

It's like the color

Of guilt.

It's like the color

Of love.

It's like the sky

After a day of death.

It's like the roses

That he grew.

It's like the locks

Of his hair.

It's like the blood

That pours from him.

It's like the death

That enshrouds him.

It's like the heart

Of my friend.

Like my sins.

My guilt.

My love.

My world.

My sword.

My eyes.

My blood.

My death.

But my heart?

Not crimson.

Black.

* * *

_Notes: How could I? I just killed off the Beautiful One. I'm almost sorry. Almost. Very different from YSUtS!, yes? This was the first one I wrote and it's the title poem. And just to be clear, by 'love' I don't mean that this was some odd form of yaoi. It's platonic love, people. Platonic. Notice that he doesn't refer to the victim as 'lover' but 'friend'. So: Not yaoi. So go ahead. Flame me. Criticize me. Review. Just go ahead and do it._


	3. The Apology: I Didn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama... Hiei... NOOOO!

**Apology:**

**I Didn't**

I didn't want to.

I didn't.

They made me.

I didn't mean to.

I didn't.

They tricked me.

They told me

That you weren't really

My friend.

And I

Was stupid enough

To listen.

And now

The guilt consumes.

Eats

My heart

And soul.

And I...

Apologize.

Because I knew

When I saw

Eyes,

Green and glassy,

That I

Was

A

Fool.

And I will

Despair

Because I took away

Something

That mattered.

Because

I didn't have to.

I didn't.

But I did it.

* * *

_Notes: I don't know where these poems are coming from, but they sure are coming fast. It's like some weird type of 'Dammit, I'm going back to school in a week so I have to write a thousand different things!' syndrome. Well, if I have no creativity when I finally go to Stuy, then I'll blame YYH. So there. Press the little button and review. Flame. Criticize. You know the drill._


	4. The Trial: Anything But Death

Disclaimer: I want Togashi's number. Why? 'Cause I don't own YYH. But I want to. So I want to call Togashi until he (he? she?) gives it to me. NOW!

**The Trial:**

**Anything But Death**

No.

No.

I don't deserve

This.

No.

You don't

Understand.

Never will.

I don't deserve

This-  
This mercy.

He forgave me,

With the last

Of his life

And

That's the difference

Between us.

So

Go ahead.

Anything

But death.

Let me live,

A pariah,

Hated,

And then suffer

Eternal torture

Like what's-his-name.

Prometheus.

Anything but death.

I don't deserve it.

Death

Is

A

Mercy.

_Notes: Odd, yes? Well, you didn't expect Hiei to take murdering his friend lightly, did you? You didn't really expect for him to commit suicide, did you? I think that it would take a lot of guts for him to actually go up to Koenma and ask for that kind of punishment. Sure, he could've killed himself and then asked for the same type of punishment as Toguro, with eternity in Limbo (I think that's right- or was it something else?). But wouldn't it be worse if he had to live his life and then also go to Limbo? So now that I've made my point, you have to make yours. I need input. Lots of it. And now I'll post the final chapter of the poem-story._


	5. The Final Wish, Granted: Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

****

**The Last Wish, Fulfilled**

**Visit**

My last wish

Before...

I just

Wanted

To see her.

My sister.

Yukina.

Just one

Last

Time.

To watch,

Unseen.

Unseen, because I know

She's

Been waiting.

Waiting for her brother.

And I

Don't want

To disappoint.

I don't

Want her

To hate me.

But she-

She looks up

And right before

I run,

Eyes lock.

Crimson.

And

A flicker

Of understanding

Deep within them-

She knows.

Such an odd color.

Crimson.

* * *

_Notes: There you go. It's the first thing I've finished. I'm terribly sad to say that I haven't even really finished formulating the ending for YSUtS! Why? Because I suck, that's why. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed. I love Hiei as a character, and I love Kurama as a character (and hell, as anything else) and I swear that when I began the first poem of this set (which was actually Crimson), I had no intention of killing Kurama off and making Hiei the murderer. In fact, I'd meant to make it a poem about Yukina from Hiei's POV. But you wanna know what? I like this better. A lot better. A rather peculiar dabble in YYH poetry (if you can even call it that), yes?_

_So do what you must. Just don't tell ff. net to pull my membership because you don't like this. Because I will hunt you down. And believe me, I won't be as hard on myself as Hiei._


End file.
